Tell Me Something
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Mac's diary enteries over the years. Her falling in love, and dealing with everything. MaDi.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sheesh.

Veronica Mars.

Pairing: Dick/Mac.

Summary: Mac's feelings about Cassidy, his death, and her new love. In diary form. Throughout her life.

Mac's POV…Her Diary, Then Changes to Dick's later on.

**Tell Me Something**

**Sunday:**

Diary, this is to Cassidy:

I didn't fall completely in love with you, Cassidy. Not yet at least. We were growing so close and then it happened. Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me so broken? You left your brother in such a rut. He blames himself for everything that happened to you. We have been talking a lot recently. He tells me stories of the two of you growing up and we laughed a lot and just had a good time. As soon as the laughter got out of hand, we remembered you and fell silent. Again, he starts off blaming himself, getting all teary-eyed. I hugged him tightly, telling him that everything will be all right. Something happened in my stomach when I held him, and I thought my face turned red for a second. I don't know what's going to happen next.

That's all for now,

Mac.

**Wednesday:**

Mac here, diary.

Its been a couple of days since I last wrote, again, this is to Cassidy.

Yesterday, something happened. Me and Dick were together, we went to get ice cream then go back to my dorm to watch a movie, The Princess Bride. Wasn't that your favourite? It was just at the part where Buttercup found out that the masked man was her true love. Me and Dick both looked at each other, our eyes gazing into each others as the two on the TV screen kissed. The next thing I knew, I felt a light touch across my cheek followed by a soft kiss on my lips. Dick pulled back quietly and murmured to himself how stupid he was for doing that. I sighed and looked at him pleading, like I wanted more. I am sorry to tell you this Cassidy, but I love Dick. I feared that I always did, that's why it was hard for me to fall in love with you. Your brother was the one I love. So as a reply from the kiss from before, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then forehead and as I went down my lips grazed his nose, then once again our lips met. Dick kissed back and we had a sweet adventure into each others mouths. Dick picked me up, our mouths still together and my hands are running through Dick's hair. He carried me to my bed and we began, piece by piece, to take off each others clothing. We did make love and I was finally happy. The only reason I am writing this to you, Cassidy, is to get it out of my system. I need to be focused on Dick. This is the last time I am going to write in this diary, but I will never throw it out. Its my reminder.

Been a blast,

Mac.

**Monday:**

I think I should right in this for this moment. This is not to Cassidy, or anyone in particular but I'm saying this. The last time I wrote in this was 4 years ago and since then I got married. To Dick. I love him with all my heart. We are so happy. I finally fell into Dick's wacky ideas, and we eloped! When I told Veronica, I thought she was going to have a heart attack, and Dick told me that Logan punched him in the face, then laughed happily. The two of them said to us that they never saw us so happy in our lives. Nothing could ruin our joy. I think I will only write in this when something either good or bad happens. Lets hope its all good.

Mac.

**Saturday** :

I am writing this with all my happiness. A year ago, was when I last wrote. I just am so happy. I found out that I'm pregnant. Yepp, and of course its Dick. That's a good thing. Dick was thrilled when I told him. He went on and on about a little girl that he would pamper and care for. He is actually beginning to get on my nerves with him helping me with every single thing. Its cute though but one time I might slap him.

I cannot wait for the baby. Bye until something else happens.

Mac.

**Saturday:**

I had my baby and to my pleasure, it was a girl. Dick of course, is astonished by the little hands and feet that our daughter possessed. I looked at him and laughed. Man, did I hate Dick in High School, but he's turned out all right guy. He still buys me stuff when I'm feeling down and always apologizes first whenever we have a fight. And the sex! Jeez I'm glad he is good at that. Oh! And its Isabel by the way, the name of our kid. Dick picked that name out. Good taste if I do say so myself. I cannot wait to see how she grows up to be like. In a way, I hope she is like her father, strong yet on the silly sad, but not such a dick that Dick is. Till next time.

Mac.

_Thursday:_

I suppose you are waiting to hear from Mac. The last time that she wrote in this was probably, 10 months ago. I was cleaning up when I found this and read some of the things that Mac has placed in here. I swear I'm going to start crying any minute. Mac got in a car accident and……she died. The tears are flowing for me and I cannot get the tear stains off of the paper. I glad that I made her happy throughout the years. I was always afraid that she was going to leave me for someone smarter than me but she stuck by me.

Another bad thing is, it wasn't just Mac who died in the car crash……My baby, my angel, my Isabel, also died. I haven't felt so alone in my life. There isn't any other Mac out there who could cheer me up. The first of our many kisses was the best thing that ever happened to me. The little time I had with Isabel wasn't enough. That they both died because some dumb-ass was drinking and didn't see them turning, rammed into them like two goats head butting. Nothing can raise my spirits, not even a glass of whiskey that keeps disappearing every hour into me. If I die now, it wouldn't be because of alcohol poisoning or suicide, but of a broken heart. I want to die to see Mac again, not just Mac but Isabel and Cassidy too. My eyes are slowly starting to close. I can see them now, holding their hands out for me. Mac, you look beautiful wearing a halo, and Cassidy, you look grown up. I cant keep them open any longer…

Dick…….

_Fin._

_Please don't Drink and Drive._

_MonkeysUncle._


End file.
